


Lunch Love

by bbbanana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, merpepople, waht am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbanana/pseuds/bbbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heyehye, john taking dave as his lunch but failed and talked about his friend with a green tail and green eyes and somethingsomethingsomething, also, i got inspired by the 'vacation fanfic' by?? i dont know UvU, im not good at english by i ougtha wanna share this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Love

Dave Strider went to the beach just to freshen up and feel the breeze.. With his car, parked. He was staring down the sea and.. he saw a blue huge fish tail, the scales was shining and.. Dave asked "Does anybody else sees this?" But no one was there and shrugs. Something pinched his toe. "Ouch!!" Dave yowls, takes the 'something' to his toe. It appears to be a crab with an unsual crabby face.  
"HEY FUCKASS" The crab spoke.  
"Holy fucking shit" Dave was surprised that the crab could talk.  
Is Dave dreaming? somebody needs to pinch him.  
"HEY, BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RIGHT HERE?" The crab asked politely.  
"Just refreshing up and who the heck are you?" Dave returns the politeness.  
"KARKAT. KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS. BABYSITTING A FUCKING MERMAN."   
"Oh, I'm Dave Strider and--" Dave was shocked like really really shocked. "Hold the fuck up. Merman? Is this some kind of joke? I need your fucking evidence to support you statement, Mr. Krabs."  
"OH, I DON'T KNOW! HE'LL JUST PROBABLY FLIRT YOU MURDEROUSLY, DROWN YOU GOING TO THE END OF THE OCEAN LAYER AND EAT YOU."  
Dave didn't knew if it was sarcasm or sincerity from the crab.. or maybe both?  
"HANG ON, I'LL JUST SHOW YOU THE FUCKING EVIDENCE, COOL KID" Karkat rolls his eyes, hops off of Dave's hand and goes to the ocean. "HEY, A COOLKID WANTS TO FUCKING MEET YOU." Karkat says to the Merman. "Mmm, thanks, Karkat! Now I can have my lunch. Peace" The Merman swims to the surface and spots a guy wearing some fucking shades. The Merman's eyes was only revealing, but.. The Merman felt something to his chest.. His heart was beating fast, but he can't possibly falling in love.. RIGHT?   
Dave suddenly saw the Merman and stares at his eyes. The Merman has a blue-ish eyes that Dave never seen before. Shit, it was like a fucking galaxy there. "Um.. H-Hi." The Merman greets Dave. "Sup' I'm Dave Strider, and you are?" Dave casually sits on a rock near The Merman. "I.. I'm.."  
"John Egbert."  
"John Egbert? That's a nice name." Dave smirks.  
"Thank you, Dave." John surely did saw Dave smirking. He thinks that something weird is about to happened.  
"John, you aren't going to muderously flirt with me, are you?"  
"What? Pfft, no!"  
"So, John, tell me about yourself."  
"Well, I'm exactly 16 years old and I am obviously a professional swimmer."  
"John, do you happen to see an apple juice bottle?"  
"I have one under my nest.. which is sorta weird.. But I'll bring it up to you."  
John smiles and swims back to the sea, revealing his tail fin.  
"A swimmer huh? You liar." Dave chuckles.  
John comes back, less than 30 seconds "I'm back! Those mean sharks kinda.. I don't know ruined my nest." John revealed his torso ONLY, his tail was hidden. John's breath smells.. salty, fishy and..  
HUMAN.   
"John, have you ever ate a fucking toothpaste?"   
"What do you- Rude!" John pouts.  
"Just kidding. So, uh.. Do you have any siblings or any mer-friends?"  
John giggles cutely. "Hee hee! I have a friend.. He has green eyes and a green tail, when he's not around I am exact sure that he hunts down for lunch!"  
"Hunts? Uh, John, what's your favorite food?" Dave sweats and remembered Karkat's sincerity or sarcasm.  
"Oh! Before I answer that.. promise me you'll never move on this rock after I said it, okay?"  
"Trust me." Dave was all ears, waiting for the answer.  
"But, okay, before that too, I'm actually not a swimmer, I'm a Merman." John was honest.  
"Oh.. well, isn't that obvious." Because John answered Dave if he has some friends or not, tee hee.  
"Whatever." John rolls his eyes and swims to the surface and sits on a rock besides Dave. Damn, John's body, pearl skin and was all curvy and his neck is slender, those eyes are huge and his hair is so smooth. I guess spending much time in the water makes you beautiful. "Okay, my favorite foods are.. HUMANS."  
Dave was like   
oh shit, fuck. Dave promised not to move on that rock and he just froze there.  
"Especially, the pregnants, you know.. Eating the pregga and the unborn baby inside." John really did gave an honest answer.  
"Shit" Change the fucking, Dave. CHANGE THE FUCKING TOPIC. "Wha-" Dave was hugged by John. Dave.. felt the warmness of John.. Dave sweats so hard(oh my fucking god im gonna be dead) Maybe? No? Yes? Fuck. Dave... hugged back and smiled, Dave thought this wasn't a trick. But it was.. John opened his mouth and his fangs grew and bites Dave's neck. "JOHN, OH MY GOD" Dave yolws. John was sucking Dave's blood and some blood goes through Dave's white shirt. Dave pushes John away a little and they began staring. "O-Oh no, I.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to suck your blood." John's fangs hid themselves. "I'm truly sorry, Dave! A-Are you hur-" John was surprised that Dave kissed him on the lips. John broke the kiss "D-Dave.." He looks down, blushing. Dave smiled and kisses his forehead. "B-But Dave.. how about you're wound?"  
"What about it?"  
"I-.. After that, I was suppose to drown you but-" Dave was stunned. Dave stood up and shoves John off of the rock using his foot and ran like a little bitch. "You.. YOU BASTARD!" John screamed and falls to the sea, sitting on his nest and cried. Dave... was lonely again. He goes back where he was talking with John and sorta.. regret shoving him off. John's tears flows up on the surface leaving up bubbles like fishes make or someone drowned. Dave stared and someone pinched his toe. "Dammit." Dave grabs Karkat and placed him right beside him. "What the fuck do you want?" Dave asks.   
"OH NOTHING.. LOOK AT POOR JOHN. HE WOULDN'T STOP CRYING."  
"Whatever.."  
"HAHA, AN OLD MERMAN CRYING, PFFT."  
"Wait.. 'old' ? Hold the fuck up." Dave is now in a serious mode.   
"YEAH, HE'S 116 YEARS OLD."  
"oh my fucking gosh, OH MY FUCKING GOSH"   
"WHAT'S WRONG?"  
"You little bitch, I wanna kill you." Dave grabs Karkat and heads to a store. Before Dave goes to the store. He got slapped by John's tail fin. Woooah, John was crawling to Dave.. Who needs legs anyways? "Leave him alone!"  
"That ain't going to happened, Egderp."  
"Oh shit, I don't have much time."  
"What do you mean?" Dave pets the crab.   
"i'm going to-" John's tail becomes a fucking human legs. "Oh.. DUDE. COVER THAT UP!" Dave undresses his top and throws it on John's face. John wants to stand up but.. he couldn't. "First off, your legs won't move. Good. I'm going to ask you some questions and answer me some gosh dang honest answers."  
"Okay, before that.. How am I suppose to wear this over-sized shirt of yours?" Dave sighs and helps John to wear it.   
"Okay, Dave, I'm ready to answer your questions."  
"One. How old are you ACTUALLY?"  
"116 years old..."  
"Two. What's your relationship to Mr. Krabs?"  
"Well.. He's like a father to me.. My real dad died. It's a long story."  
"Three. What's your favorite food?"

"Humans."  
"Four. When did you ate an innocent human?"  
"Eight days ago."  
"Last question. Why do you have to make a conversation with me instead of grabbing me, drown me and eat me?"  
"Okay, here goes. One. You look innocent. Two. Love at first sight. Three. You're interesting. Four. You only live once."  
Seriously? YOLO? That's one fine answer.  
"So, is Yolo an excuse for biting my neck? Or do you want a piece of this Strider ass?"  
"What's a Strider Ass? Hmm.. Give me an example or.. explain?" John was so confused.  
"Oh, I'll show you alright." Dave smirks and kisses John. John.. closes his eyes and embraces. This time is real. No more tricks. Just love. John blushed and started french kissing Dave. Dave strokes John's girly thighs and squeaks. Dave felt tired and broke the kiss and hugs John. "D-Dave??" Dave was almost asleep but answered John. "Hmmmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. "


End file.
